Sakon and Ukon
and his older brother were twin brothers from Otogakure and the apparent leader(s) of the Sound Four. Background In the anime, the Sound Four were originally prisoners of Orochimaru, forced to fight other prisoners to the death in battle royales. By surviving their respective matches, they proved themselves to be the strongest of Orochimaru's prisoners and as such were made his bodyguards.Naruto: Shippūden episode 305 The Sound Four were at some point forced to accept Kimimaro as their leader, who easily defeated them all in battle and, because of his Shikotsumyaku abilities, was slated to be Orochimaru's next host body. Under Kimimaro their group was known as the . In the anime, the Sound Five assisted Orochimaru with assassinating the Fourth Kazekage and killing Shiore's team during the Chūnin Exams in Konohagakure. Kimimaro fell terminally ill after this, forcing him to withdraw from the group; he became ill at some unspecified time in the manga. Personality Described as spiteful and confident, Sakon enjoyed fighting and liked bad-mouthing the opposition. Orochimaru and Kabuto noted Sakon to be the fastest and strongest member of the Sound Four, traits Sakon was very proud of. When in battle, Sakon liked to prolong the fight by toying with the opponent and using unnecessarily powerful techniques to show off. This tendency of Sakon's caused him to slow down the rest of the group whenever he got interested in an opponent.Naruto chapter 202, page 16 Likewise, Ukon was described as greatly self-confident, but was more quick-tempered than Sakon. The twins shared a good relationship, but are capable of viewing each other objectively during combat since their personalities differed from one another. Despite Sakon being more active than Ukon and was usually the main body, Sakon acknowledged his older brother's authority and faithfully obeyed any orders Ukon gave him. Like the rest of the Sound Five, the twins were arrogant enough to think that with Tayuya's help they could defeat Kakashi and constantly referred their enemies as "trash". Sakon was noted to have the worst temper among the Sound Four, and was the type that won't stop fighting until he kills his enemy. Although Sakon liked to drag out his fights, Ukon was able to counteract this flaw by being more impatient and hasty than his brother, forcing Sakon to quickly end his battles. Like some of their team-mates, Sakon and Ukon both had their own perception of morality, at least in Ukon's case as when he thought Kiba Inuzuka had abandoned his ninken partner Akamaru when escaping their battle and commented it was a heartless move.Naruto chapter 205, page 7 Appearance Both Sakon and Ukon had fair-skin and straight, dark blue hair (in the anime, it has a more of a light blue-grey colour) with long bangs that covered each different eye, their bangs were on opposite sides (Ukon's being on the left, Sakon's on the right). They both wore a green shade of lipstick, and had dark markings around their eyes, giving them an androgynous appearance. In most appearances, Sakon is usually shown with a smirk on his face and his head slightly tilted down. As Ukon usually slept inside Sakon's body, his head would protruded the back of Sakon's upper back and hanged limply, making his hair cover his face. Both of the twins have a cursed seal planted on their foreheads just above their eye, which are covered by their bangs. The twins' attire was a black shirt under brown tunics with long sleeves and bore the symbol of the Sound Four on the hem, and black skin-tight shorts. They wore black arm-warmers (which are mistaken for being part of their sleeves), traditional black shinobi sandals with calf-length leg warmers covered by bandages, and a purple, rope-like belt tied in an inverted bow around their waists. To help distinguish between the two, Sakon wore a dark-red beaded necklace around his neck and carried a giant scroll behind his back through one of the loop of his rope-like belt, while Ukon lacks any embellishments in his uniform and had a somewhat deeper voice than his brother. After being reincarnated, Sakon and Ukon looked like they did while alive with the exception the grey sclerae common in all the other ninja Kabuto Yakushi brought back. Abilities Sakon and Ukon were noted by Orochimaru to be the strongest and fastest members of the entire Sound Four, surpassed only by Kimimaro. Sakon tended to prove this point by unnecessarily using extremely powerful moves to show off. In the anime, their strength was valued enough to be reincarnated by Kabuto Yakushi. Furthermore, Shikamaru stated that the duo's prowess was of jōnin-level.Naruto: Shippūden episode 304 Sakon and Ukon were skilled in taijutsu and possessed quick reflexes, particularly Sakon since he was more physically active than Ukon. Sakon was strong enough to dangle Sasuke upside down by his ankle with just one hand.Naruto chapter 176, page 18 and was quick enough to dodge Kiba Inuzuka's Passing Fang at near pointblank range.Naruto chapter 200, page 6-7 As the twins would keep their kekkei genkai as secret as long as possible, Ukon would take advantage of their opponents' focus on Sakon and perform sneak attacks. Ukon was very stealthy, leaving Sakon's body without anybody noticing and twice caught Kiba by surprise, quickly making contact with and merging bodies with him, as well as taking his jacket in order to hide his scent.Naruto chapter 186, page 12-13''Naruto'' chapter 204, page 11-12''Naruto'' chapter 212, page 13-14 Cursed Seal As two of Orochimaru's closest and most powerful warriors, Sakon and Ukon had been given a cursed seal. When active in Level 1, it spread across their entire body in a pattern of curved lines and blotches. When in their Level 2 form, they resembled oni as their skin become red, gains yellow eye irises with dark black eye sclerae, and black curved markings appears from the corners of their eyes a upward fashion. Their fingernails becomes longer and sharp, lips turns black and their mouth is torn from ear to ear and gains canine teeth. They gain long, waist-length white hair, their chins elongated, and a single long horn grows on opposite sides for each brother's foreheads. Symmetrically on opposite sides of their bodies, their hardened skin turns black and folds like scales, appearing like spiky armour on their arms and legs. With level two of their cursed seal, Sakon and Ukon could deconstruct their body on a molecular level and enter an opponent's body. At that point they were able to alter the cells and proteins of the target at will, effectively killing them, and then leaving the target to reconstruct their own body again. However, this technique had the disadvantage of them taking the same damage as the body they had invaded, as seen when Kiba stabbed himself in the gut with a kunai, causing Ukon to scream in pain and spit blood. In the anime, following their reincarnation, when experiencing strong feelings of hatred and rage, they could draw even more power from the seal. As a result, Sakon and Ukon could achieved super fast fusion and fission of their kekkei genkai.Naruto: Shippūden episode 305 Ninjutsu Kekkei Genkai With their kekkei genkai, Sakon and Ukon are able to merge and separate with each other at will. Ukon generally used this ability to remain within Sakon's body where he could bring out some of his body parts to aid Sakon in battle. This made him a highly dangerous opponent in hand-to-hand combat, as in addition to defending Sakon's blind-spots, he allowed Sakon to perform three armed punches and three legged kicks. Even if the enemy could block the first strike, the other two would blindside him. In the anime, they could kick up a whirlwind by spinning their legs. When Ukon separates from Sakon's body, the two can attack independently and simultaneously against their opponents. However, he was not used to moving on his own for too long and thus he would tire out easily. Additionally, since Ukon is not usually the main body and hasn't had much experience being the main body, he had difficulty controlling his body when Sakon needs to heal inside Ukon's body. The two could heal any injures very quickly when merged together. Under the influence of the cursed seal, this ability was enhanced enough to allow them to merge with the bodies of others. Summoning Technique When separated from each other, Sakon and Ukon could perform Summoning: Rashōmon by standing at a certain distance away from each other. In the anime, after being reincarnated and modified, they could summon three Rashōmon gates instead of just one. They also incorporated a projectile launcher into the centre gate of the formation. Fūinjutsu Like the rest of Sound Four, they were also skilled in sealing techniques, as Sakon kept a giant scroll to summon out items or when he summoned a kunai he fought Genma Shiranui with a slight movement of his hand, hinting that he might have seals under his clothes.Naruto chapter 185, page 3-4 He also used the Dark Sealing Method as an additional seal to keep Sasuke confined in the box while he was adapting to his Cursed Seal of Heaven. Cooperation Ninjutsu Despite the volatile relationship between the members of the Sound Four, they were well-versed in a series of Cooperation Ninjutsu. They could use the Combination Transformation in order to pose as Orochimaru's bodyguards while also concealing their numbers. During the battle between the Third Hokage and Orochimaru, they could produce the Four Violet Flames Formation in order to prevent anyone from entering or leaving the confines of the barrier. When carrying Sasuke to Orochimaru, they used another technique, a barrier called the Four Black Fogs Formation which traps the target in a temporary death state in order to allow him to adapt to the cursed seal and make for easier transportation. In the anime, they also displayed another technique, the Space–Time Technique Formula: Underworld Turnover, that sends the souls of both the user and the target into the confines of a special barrier. They could also use the Sound Four: Summoning: Four Beasts Encirclement Formation, which brought out their individual summons to trap their opponents from all sides. Stats Part I Konoha Crush Sakon and Ukon made their first appearance with with the rest of the Sound Four, erecting a barrier to keep others from interfering in Orochimaru's fight with the Third Hokage. Although Orochimaru succeeded in killing Hiruzen, his arms were crippled with necrosis, he ordered the Sound Four to flee and escort him back to Otogakure. Sasuke Recovery Mission On Orochimaru's orders, Sakon, Ukon and the rest of the Sound Four returned to Konohagakure to convince Sasuke Uchiha to join sides with Orochimaru. Eager to test Sasuke's abilities, Sakon gloated Sasuke into a one-on-one fight, though Sakon received some support from Jirōbō, Kidōmaru and secretly Ukon. Although Sasuke managed land a few attacks Sakon, Sakon easily defeated Sasuke in the end, remarking that Kimimaro would have made a better vessel than Sasuke. When Sakon continued to taunt Sasuke, Sasuke activated his Cursed Seal of Heaven, surprising the Sound Four as they didn't know he had a cursed seal, and tried to attack again. However, Sakon quickly beat Sasuke back, revealing his own cursed seal and gave Sasuke a brief lecture about the dangers of using it. The Sound Four offered Sasuke the opportunity to join Orochimaru so that he can gain power like theirs, which he would never achieve if he stayed in Konoha, and reminded Sasuke of his goal to defeat his brother Itachi Uchiha. They then leave Sasuke to consider their offer. Later that night, the Sound Four waited outside of the village for Sasuke's arrival, with Sakon formally apologising for the group's rudeness earlier, and bowed to their new leader. Once they were far enough away from Konoha, Sakon and his team-mates give Sasuke the Mind Awakening Pill that would mature his cursed seal to a second, stronger stage and then used the Four Black Fogs Formation technique to put him into an unconscious state while his body adjusted to the drug. The group was soon confronted by Konoha ninja Genma Shiranui and Raidō Namiashi, who noticed they were leaving in the direction of Konoha. A battle soon erupted and the Sound Four activate level two of their cursed seals to defeat Genma and Raidō, leaving Sakon and the rest of the Sound Four completely exhausted. After hastily making some traps in the forest, the Sound Four stop to rest, much to their frustration as they were short on time. After the Sasuke Recovery Team found the Sound Four, they were all caught in Shikamaru Nara's Shadow Imitation Technique, leaving them unable to move. However, Ukon separated from his brother while no one was looking and attacked Shikamaru from the tree cover, breaking his hold on the rest. After Jirōbō traps to the recovery team, Ukon quietly merged back into his brother and the rest of his group went ahead to complete their mission. Soon after, the Sasuke Recovery Team found the Sound Four again, having left Chōji Akimichi behind to deal with Jirōbō, and Kidōmaru volunteered to handle their pursuers, leaving the twins and Tayuya to deliver Sasuke to Orochimaru as fast as they could. By the next day, the recovery team caught up to them; this time, Sakon wanted to personally handle them. However, the recovery team was able to outmanoeuvre Sakon and Tayuya to take the barrel Sasuke was in. While trying to take it back, Sakon and Ukon were separated from Tayuya with Kiba Inuzuka and Akamaru when a paper bomb went off and knocked them all off a cliff and fell into trench. They soon engaged into a fight and Ukon made his presence known to Kiba and Akamaru after stopping their Fang Passing Fang from hitting Sakon's backside. While Sakon wanted to toy with Kiba, Ukon reminded his brother that they didn't haven the time and told Sakon assume their curse seal's second state. Kiba and Akamaru then used the Fang Wolf Fang technique to rip their opponents to pieces, only to find that the brothers separated at a result. When Kiba and Akamaru attempted a second Fang Wolf Fang, Sakon and Ukon used their Rashōmon to block them, but was impressed that they made a dent in the iron wall. Sakon and Ukon then went on the offensive to finish the duo, but Akamaru took a hit meant for his owner and shot a stream of acidic pee in Sakon's eyes, blinding him on contact. While his brother is forced to wash his eyes at a nearby river, Ukon uses their kekkei genkai to invade Kiba's body and destroy him at a cellular level. However, explaining the nature of the Parasite Demon Demolition Technique, Ukon is caught off guard when Kiba exploits it by stabbing himself in the stomach, forcing himself to leave the body before his opponent could kill them both. However, Kiba then threw the kunai at him and exploded some smoke bombs so he and Akamaru can escape, leaving a decoy rigged with explosions and kunai to fool Ukon. Surviving the trap, a furious Ukon fused back into Sakon so he could heal his wounds, and Sakon agreed to keep Kiba alive long enough so he and Ukon can kill him and his dog together. Following a trail of blood, Sakon tracked Kiba and Akamaru, but only found Kiba's jacket left and deduced they went into the river. Sakon gave Kiba's jacket to Ukon so he can use Kiba's scent to sneak up on him undetected and the brothers once again separated to find Kiba and Akamaru. Eventually leaving the river into a nearby forest, Ukon found Kiba and his ninken, showing the former he covered up his own scent with Kiba's jacket. Ukon then attempt to kill Kiba and Akamaru with a kunai but is stopped by Kankurō. Kankurō then engages Ukon with Karasu, but is caught by Sakon, who attempts to merge onto him. However, Sakon learns his target is Kankurō's puppet Kuroari, which impales him. In response, Ukon reaches the second stage of his cursed seal to shield Sakon from any further attacks. Sakon returned to his normal form and entered Ukon's body to heal, putting the brothers at a disadvantage due to Ukon not usually being the main body. While Ukon returned to his original form and silently notes that that he was low on chakra, Kankurō has Karasu attack Ukon. Ukon dodges Karasu's attacks, unaware that he is being lead towards Kuroari. Kuroari then opens his hollow abdomen and Ukon clumsily falls and gets locked inside. As Ukon demands to be released, Kankurō uses his Black Secret Technique Machine One Shot to impale the brothers. Ukon's scream was heard within Kuroari followed by his and Sakon's blood leaking out of the puppet. Part II Fourth Shinobi World War: Confrontation In the anime, Sakon and Ukon were reincarnated by Kabuto Yakushi along with their Sound Four team-mates during the Fourth Shinobi World War. They were deployed somewhere in the Land of Lightning's peninsula and fought Kiba again. Despite losing even when their body was enhanced by his summoner, Sakon and Ukon quickly reconstructed themselves and cast the Space–Time Technique Formula: Underworld Turnover to teleport themselves, their group, and their original opponents to another location.Naruto: Shippūden episode 303 Sakon and Ukon rejoin their comrades in the Underworld Turnover barrier and they continue their battles with their enemies, switching opponents while Shikamaru comes up with an analysis. To reward them for their attempted efforts, Sakon and Ukon reveal that even their defeats will not release the barrier. Their battles rage on as the Sound Four overwhelm the Konoha shinobi with the hatred they hold for them. Taking advantage of this, Shikamaru continues to bait their hate to lure Naruto to the barrier and break his comrades free. With the souls of their most hated enemies freed, Sakon, Ukon and their comrades decide to take out their hatred on Naruto, only to be easily defeated before their souls return to the afterlife. Legacy Having assimilated their DNA along with the rest of the Sound Five in his experiment to create an identity for himself, Kabuto Yakushi gained access to the twins' kekkei genkai which he used to create a construct of Sakon from the base of his navel-snake that he morphs into any of the other Sound Five members or Orochimaru to utilise their abilities. In Other Media Video Games In'' Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm, ''Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations, and Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution, Sakon and Ukon is a support-only character. Although Sakon is usually the playable character in video games, the Ultimate Ninja games switch to Ukon to heal, by holding up on the d-pad. Creation and Conception Sakon was the final member of the Sound Four to be created by Masashi Kishimoto. After struggling to decide whom Sakon should fight, Kishimoto decided to have Sakon take part in a two-on-two battle against Kiba and Akamaru. Thus he created Ukon and placed him within Sakon's body so that they could act as one person.Art Collection: Uzumaki, page 128 Trivia * The first kanji in Sakon's name (左) means "left", while the one in Ukon's name (右) means "right". Their names can also be a play on two sections of a nunchaku. * While in the second level of their cursed seal form, the brothers' faces bear a resemblance to demonic Hannya masks which are used in Noh performances. * Sakon and Ukon can be seen in the omake of Naruto: Shippūden episode 129 with Kidōmaru, picking masks. * Sakon and Ukon's birth date, June 20, makes their Western astrological sign Gemini, or the twins. * According to the databook(s): ** Sakon's favourite phrase was: . ** Ukon's favourite phrase was: . ** Sakon wished to fight Sasuke Uchiha. ** Ukon's hobby was sleeping. ** Sakon and Ukon had completed 46 official missions in total: 20 D-rank, 15 C-rank, 8 B-rank, 2 A-rank, 1 S-rank. Quotes * (Sakon to his team-mates) "This village really ought be taught a lesson. We could stroll right in there and wipe them all out!""Naruto episode 108 * (Sakon to Sasuke Uchiha) "Stop your prattling, you little weakling. Come on, kid. I'm waiting. I wanna play do-re-mi on those ribs of yours til they crack!""Naruto chapter 178, page 2-3 * (Sakon about Sasuke) "This runt is going make me wait any longer and I'm gonna wring his little neck!"Naruto chapter 172, page 2 * (Sakon to Sasuke) "You're not Lord Orochimaru's only pet."Naruto chapter 179, page 6 * (Sakon to Sasuke) "You mustn't lose sight of your purpose. Life in this village is little more than bondage for you. Sever your ties to this pathetic place. If you could do that, then there will be no limit to the power you can wield. Remember your purpose!"Naruto chapter 179, page 9-10 * (Ukon to Sakon) "Two on two. Works for me. Right, Sakon?"Naruto chapter 202, page 14 * (Sakon to Kiba Inuzuka) "You know, we're inseparable...Usually my big brother sleeps inside me, but when it comes to a fight, he likes to help."Naruto chapter 203, page 6 * (Ukon about Kiba and Akamaru) "There's no time for games, Sakon. They all die now!"Naruto chapter 203, page 7-8 * (Ukon to Kiba) "A sharp sense of smell and a set of claws are not going be enough to beat me. Face it, you're in over your head, little dog!"Naruto chapter 204, page 14 References de:Sakon/Ukon ru:Сакон и Укон fr:Sakon et Ukon